If Only
by merope425
Summary: OneShot. Everyone loves someone. But the someone you love, loves someone else. Slightly slashy.


_Look at his hair! My gods I just want tangle my hands in it for a super hot make-out session. And those lips; I can see from here that they were meant to exactly fit mine. If only…_

* * *

OK. So. Here's the plan. As soon as stupid potions is over, I walk up to Harry. Engage in a conversation that doesn't involve mushrooms. And possibly walk away with my dignity in tact…OI! And a date of course! He is so gorgey-porgey…. to die for times a million. **sigh **

You can do this Steffy. (Wow, I'm giving myself pep-talks. The future of my brain being not quite literally insane is non-existent). I have made my first step toward his general direction and I think I need to pee like a racehorse. Not helping. Another step. His eyes are the loveliest shade of green I could just stare at them but then…

"Hello?" Harry asked.

**- Awkward Silence -**

"Hmm?" The words are in my brain but have made a pit stop somewhere on the way to my mouth…excellent.

On the plus side I can safely say that there is no talk of mushrooms.

"Yes. We have transfiguration now. So I think I'm going to walk...umm yes...there." Harry said giving me weird looks. I know what you're thinking! I don't deserve this prejudice! Maybe I should just run away now…

O dear. That seemed like a good plan, but my legs decided against it. I'm following Harry. He's walking slightly fast. Gives me the idea he's trying to get away from me…but his hair in the wind (well…moving air from speed) is hard to turn away from. Wait where did he go?

Harry! Come back!

Bugger.

* * *

"Do you see Malfoy?" Kathryn asked her friends while pointing down the table in the Great Hall. No wait, she didn't point, pointing is rude…she just looked and him and pointed…with her eyes. She's that talented.

"Yes I see him quite often cause we are DATING!" Jess replied hotly and stuck her tongue out at Kathryn.

"You lying little Slytherin pain in the arse!" Kathryn accused Jess.

"What are you two on about this time? Another bloody boy?" Caitlin wondered. She glanced up from her book to look and her friends and caught the silver eyes of a certain blonde Slytherin. "LOOK AT THAT BOY! I'll be right back I need to get my other glasses to look at him properly"

"Weird." Kathryn and Jess said at the same time and looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

* * *

Transfiguration is sooooo boring when there are other things I would much rather focus my attention on. One Harry Potter perhaps? Yes indeed.

He's writing something down. His quill is so feathery and cool. I love his quill.

Only because it belongs to him of course! I'm not…that way inclined (So as to be in love with a feather). But the way he is so concentrated on the note we are supposed to be writing. His furrowed brow of intense focusedness (yes, I'm allowed to make up words now). He is so cute. Wait did I just say important note? Eep that probably means it's important!

* * *

"What did I miss? Did he do anything interesting while I was gone?" Caitlin asked her two friends as she returned to her seat at the table.

"You missed the best thing ever!" Jess exclaimed, "Malfoy stood on the table and pulled down his pants. We saw FREE WILLY today and we were in no movie theatre!"

"What? He did WHAT?" Caitlin was beginning to get panicky.

"Yes. Yes quite." Kathryn said as she picked up a piece of bacon, "What the deuce? It's burnt!"

"Kathryn you tard! No one cares." Jess said.

"So why did he do that? O why was I not here! WHY!" Caitlin cried.

"You didn't miss anything. Probably." Kathryn assured her, "Just a slight nose-picking in the Crabbe department…erlack!"

Caitlin's jaw dropped as she looked at her friend in surprise.

"SAY WHAT?" Jess was quite startled also.

* * *

Yes! Transfiguration finally ended and I get to follow the object of my desires once more.

"Umm..Stef?" Harry asked me.

"Mhm" I replied (sort of).

"I'm flattered really but you're kind of creepy and you are scaring me."

"mhm…"

"So can I walk…without you there. Possibly?"

"Butttiffyegertlstintthere" My cheeks are very, very red; so red that I can taste it. If I knew what red tasted like.

"Pardon?"

"I… er… I l-like… y-y-y-your… QUILL!"

"Umm… right… I have to walk this way now. Bye."

And like that! He was off like a cannon ball... with me not far behind.

* * *

"OI! He's going somewhere! Let's follow him!" Jess said and she got up from the table.

"Are you mad woman?" Caitlin asked, "He will notice!"

"No I'm actually quite content thanks." Kathryn said, but was ignored.

"He won't notice! Don't be daft!" Jess began to follow after Malfoy.

Caitlin grabbed Kathryn and they followed also.

Theytrailed Malfoy through many corridors and ended at the owlery. How odd.

"What is he doing in there? Is he writing a letter to me to confess his undying love for me?" Caitlin asked.

"No he wanted to shoot a few owls in the head but he wants to make it look like that's not why he's there so he's writing a letter." Kathryn, who should be legally insane, responded.

"Umm… yeah so… Cait can you see who he's writing to?" Jess asked.

"I may have gotten my other glasses, but they don't work THAT well." Caitlin complained.

"Oh! His owl is leaving and he's coming! Quick, hide!" Jess informed.

They all hid behind the wall and luckily were not seen as Draco exited. They followed him down the corridor.

* * *

Woah! An owl just flew in a nearby window and nearly hit Harry in the head! I kind of wish it did because then I could have come to his rescue! But sadly it didn't.

He read the letter and quickly turned down a corridor that leads to the library.

* * *

"Eww! Malfoy's going into the library?" Jess questioned. "Who does that? It's gross!"

"Ahem!" Caitlin cleared her throat significantly.

"Oh. Right… sorry"

"What I wonder is why he's going to the far corner." Kathryn said, and it startled her two friends because it was the first she had spoken in a while.

"Touché." Jess whispered.

* * *

_I'm foooooooollowing Harry Potter toooo the libraaaary!_ Singing is fun. But I must only do it in my head so as not to be heard. _Fooooooooollowing Harry Potterrr! _

He's walking toward someone. Ooo a secret confrontation.

AHHHH! Hyperventilation. Must remain calm. Stephanie, that was a figment of your imagination. Why would you create such horrid, horrid things?

HARRY KISSED he's secret agent friend! What's the world coming to? All hope is lost!

* * *

"Who's that boy?" Jess asked, "O dear. Omy not right! They are KISSING! People look! Malfoy is kissing another guy! He's GAY!"

"OH MY GOD!" Caitlin and Kathryn yelled at the same time.

At the loudness of Caitlin and Kathryn the two who were kissing turned to face their onlookers.

"HARRY POTTER!" Jess, Kathryn and Caitlin all wondered.

"MALFOY!" Stephanie yelled.

"That's just wrong" Jess said as she stormed away, "I don't think I can look at him the same ever again."

"Eew I know." Both Caitlin and Kathryn replied and followed her.

* * *

I didn't think the day would come when I would give up on Harry. Yet here I am.

* * *

"Every single one of those girls are annoying as bloody hell!" Draco complained.

"Yes, but they are all gone now. It's just you and me and an empty library." Harrypointed out, smiling.

They pressed their lips together for another deep kiss, each playing with the other's hair and their lips fitting perfectly.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all liked it :)


End file.
